Rivalry
by Shius
Summary: Just a normal, dull Monday in The Wammy House. Matt drifts in his thoughts as he recalls a certain rivalry between two of his good friends, wondering why, and how, everything got so wrong between them. Mello and Nears relationship through seen through Matt's eyes.


Today was just a usual day in the Wammy House.

It was a Monday, with long dragging classes of Science Math and English, (Each of them felt like hell) and good weather (Actually a rare thing around this area). The kids were fooling around like they always were; doing everything they could to lessen their weariness and boredom, even by just a little bit. Mello, everyone's favourite chocolate-devouring-soccer-loving-selfish blonde was listening to the teacher diligently as usual, and Allen, that kid with the blindingly yellow shirt, and his signature ginger Mohawk, was, like always, hanging out with his two friends, Raven and Tokio. The little curly-haired African girl, Raven, was staring intently at Allen with her mouth tightly shut, as if trying to say something to him telepathically (Or maybe trying to melt the last bits of hair on his Mohawk with laser eyes or something), and Allen, as if agreeing to what she said(?) nodded vigorously, grinning his usual big grin. Tokio, the snobbish-looking Japanese kid with glasses, was sitting behind the two, scrunching his eyebrows and sighing irritably, as if he was saying, "Guys, keep your voice down, we're in the middle of class".

…But then again, I didn't really know what was up with those guys.

They were kind of like friends of a friend, who I kinda knew, but not personally.

Linda was in the far corner of the room, in her usual seat beside the window, probably doodling whatever she saw down there. She wasn't your usual artist type; piped up and hyper most of the time, and famous around the institute for her name, which began with the letter 'L' (Mind you, this was a big thing in our institute). Rumors say that she was actually the granddaughter of one of the three guys who made the Wammy House, but you can't be sure.

'Cause well, rumors are rumors.

Near, the top student of this institute, was nowhere to be found.

But it wasn't a rare thing for the guy to be absent.

He was a pure albino, with white hair, white skin, and practically clad with white everything.

Though it might sound cool being an albino, it doesn't seem all that good, considering he's naturally short sighted (Albinos are considered legally blind, and aren't allowed to drive cars) and the fact that his body is vulnerable to all types of sicknesses and damage, prohibiting him from tough workouts (He skips every PE lesson) and playing outside.

Today was probably one of his many sick days, were he would either be kept in his room, or at bad times, the infirmary.

Lots of people hated the kid for various reasons.

Some hated him because he was good at what he did, (By this I mean studying and obeying orders) and others just hated him, 'cause well, he's sort of an asshole.

I can name a number of people who hate him, (Some of them really badly) like Calalini, who dislikes him for being disrespectful to her, and Allen, (Now this is one of the bad cases) who blames Near for messing up his most important belonging; his only family picture.

And then there's the worst, Mello, who if I have not mentioned before, is the second best student in the Wammy house, and the only known rival of Near.

You see, the main objective of this institute is to make orphans from around the globe become (Or replace) this great detective, 'L'.

Only the top of the class, "The Best of the Best" ever have a _chance_ at actually being chosen as a possible successor, let alone becoming him.

Now Mello hates Near for that.

He wants to become L, but wherever he turns, Near always seems to be there first.

You could say that Near was truly the best of the best, the successor among successors.

I mean, the guy even acts like him. (Not that I've ever met L in person though.)

Heck, even the institute officials thought he acted so much like L, they gave him his alias, "Near".

Mello on the other hand, is apparently a 'Favourite' of L.

Only seven of the kids in this institute have ever actually _seen_ L in person, and amongst them, only three have ever talked to him on a personal level.

Mello is one of the three.

It was always Mello's biggest dream to become L one day, and, unlike the rest of us, he was never really given another route to follow.

He worships the guy like he worships God, and L seems to like him in return.

Oftentimes Mello would talk about stories of amazing feats and mysteries he claimed to have heard from L personally, and though a lot of people claimed bullshit on his fantastic tales and extravagant epics, I knew that he wasn't the type to lie.

Especially on important things like these.

Mello was the type to say everything and anything he thought about a subject (Or at times, a person) and though he had a tendency to hurt people because of this, you could trust that what he said was the utmost truth.

…From his point of view, at least.

But there was one person he always lied to.

You've got it, it's Near.

Getting back to the last subject, I think I've fully explained why Mello hates Near with the wrath of a Kraken on land.

But even if it wasn't for L, the two would have still been enemies.

As long as Near was Near, and Mello was Mello, the two would be water and oil.

They just didn't mix.

Near was a seemingly passive type, but what covered up for his lack of power was his superior intelligence and his snide comments that would anger anybody it was aimed at.

He knew what made people angry.

Mello, on the other hand, was true to what he felt and what he thought, and because of that, caused lots of careless and violent actions from his part.

Whenever they're put in the same room, (Outside of class) they practically begin a world war of ideologies and facts, scaring away most of the other kids who dare go near them.

At the worst times, Mello would lose miserably to Near's perfect deductions, and go into a rage mode, breaking all sorts of Hell loose. In his anger, he would lunge at Near, grabbing him by the neck, and beat the snuff out of him, screaming really bad words in both his native tongue, German, and English.

Near on the other hand, would have probably been curled up in a ball position by that time, taking his beatings silently.

…That, I didn't understand of Near.

After all the side comments and bad attitude toward Mello, he never fought back against Mello while he was at it, or even tried to protect himself.

It didn't seem like he didn't know how too, it looked more as if he didn't want to.

Like he realized that he deserved it.

…Honestly speaking, I don't think he's that bad of a guy.

Though he has more noticeably bad parts than good, I think he knows the weight of what he's done. What he always does.

And what he got Mello into.

And maybe, just maybe, he's sorry for what he's done.

…Once upon a time, before L, and the fight ever came to the picture, we were all just good friends, Mello, Near, and me, Matt.

We were a trio.

The best trio.

And we were supposed to stay that way.

Forever, maybe.

…But I realize now that that was just a dream.

They were rivals from the start, and now, will always be, as long as they live.

…Today was a normal day.

Just a usual Monday with long, dragging classes of Math, English, and Science.

Everyone was in their usual seats, doing the everyday stuff they did to cope with life.

Nothing ever did change around here, did it?

Sighing, I looked at my watch.

It was 9 o'clock, 30 more minutes to go before the bell rang.

I was dying of boredom.

* * *

_Author's Note: 2013/7/3_

_This is a short story I did for one a of 200 theme prose challenge, "Rivalry". If I do write several other good fanfics, I might consider stringing them to one story and making a little series. For now though, this is a standalone._


End file.
